Secret Admirer
by 4SSASSIN
Summary: When Lux starts to get love letters, she tries to find out who this mysterious person is. She wants to know who had a secret love for her and was finally willing to express it, through poems. Along with the help of her friend, she uncovers who it is. Will she be freak out or find her 'Prince Charming'. Rated T for rhyming poems and embarassing moments.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys here is another fanfic from me. There poems by the way, I wrote myself. Anyways this is about Lux mainly and is somewhat short... I think that's it. Hope you guys like it. Chapter 1 here we go!

* * *

As Lux woke up, she stretched her body. It was a nice day and she wanted to enjoy it as much as she could. She took a shower and got dressed in her usual clothing. Hearing a knock on the door, she opened it to see a messenger. He left after she took a pile of letters and thanked him.

"Hmm. News, sports, new summoners, advertisements, events." each letter she threw to the side, until one of them caught her eye. It was a simple white envelope with her name on one side. She opened the envelope and took out a ruffled piece of paper. On it, was a poem:

_Though we are miles and miles apart,_  
_You still hold my heart._  
_We are from two different places._  
_And could even be two different races._  
_Our people hate each other,_  
_Especially your brother._  
_Still I love the way you bring light._  
_For my eyes, you are the perfect sight._  
_You always make my heart beat,_  
_You are always able to warm me, with you heat._  
_I too am a champion for the Institute Of War,_  
_Though I am not able to knock on your door,_  
_I like you, and I hope you like me._  
_Farewell, until the next time we see._

_ Love,_  
_ Your Secret Admirer_

Lux was touched by this. Every word made her have a tingling feeling. She never had someone writing her love letters. She ran out to the Grand Hall, where champions eat. There she found at a table, Talon and Nami.

Nami was friends with her since the beginning of dawn, or at least as far as she could remember. They would always tell each other anything and everything. They were one of the best friends in the entire League. And the League had about thousand, no millions of summoners, along with champions and other people.

Talon on the other hand, had been her friend for only a few years. Sometimes, she too was surprised that Talon had been one of her closest friends.

After the Institute Of War began, the world was at more of a peace. Though City-States still had grudges and arguments, it got better. Kayle and Morgana could sit in a room without wanting to strangle one another, for about an hour. Kha' Zix and Rengar had a truce not to kill each other. Instead they would work together and hunt with one another, but they would spar every now and then.

Even Warwick didn't want to rip out Soraka's heart anymore. All he needed was the heart of a celestial being. Soraka had given him the heart of a celestial animal that Lulu would have barley any knowledge about. Then there was her and Talon, light and darkness. Though they had many differences, they got along well and soon they were able to open themselves to each other.

Some people still disagreed with them being friends, but of course they didn't really care. Master Yi was able to forgive Singed for destroying his village, so them being friends was nothing compared to that.

"Lux, you have to breath." she looked at Nami, sat down on a chair and breathed heavily. "Now, I'm sure you'd love to tell me all about whatever you came down here for, but I have to go. I'm meeting up with a couple of friends for a few weeks. I'm sure you can tell Talon whatever it is."

The two greeted their friend good-bye, before their mermaid friend left. The two sat in quiet.

"Well?" the assassin asked.

"What?"

"Are you going to tell me anytime soon?"

"Well…your not exactly…" Lux didn't want to hurt his feelings or offend him, but he was not Nami.

"What? I'm not girly enough?" he raise an eyebrow at this. She replied with a nod. In a high pitch voice, he mocked her. "OMG! Look at my nails! I got a manicure last night. They are like, soooooooo pretty, don't you think?"

Lux exploded in laughter. To everyone else in the Grand Hall, she looked insane. "I never-knew-you could-do that." she managed to say between her laughs. Finally when she had finally calmed down, she spoke. "Alright Talon, since you're feminine enough…" she paused, remembering his acting. She knew that he was mocking her, but she couldn't help but chuckle at the thought. "I will tell you. This morning I got a love letter with a poem on it."

"Whose it from?"

"It was anonymous. I have no idea who it is. It could be a girl for all I know." she shivered a little at the thought.

Talon took out his hand and was using the hand signal that meant 'give me it' or 'come here'. His mouth was stuffed full of salad, so he probably didn't want to speak.

She took out the paper and placed it in his hand. As he read it, she continued to wonder about the possible suspects that could have done it. "What if it is that cute summoner, with the green eyes? Or the new boy that works as the assistant for the mail-man? Or, it is…"

Before she could finish, Talon swallowed the food and interrupted her. "In the poem, it says that they are a champion. Not a summoner or an assistant of a janitor."

"He's an assistant for the mail-man! So he's a champion? There are still a lot of champions, but it narrows the people down a lot more." she pondered at who it could be, before she got up. "Okay I'm going to go to Xin and Jarvan to find out who it is." she walked over to another table where Garen, Ezreal and the other two were.

"Wait Lux!" she didn't hear Talon and continued walking. Talon only face-palmed himself, then he decided that he would watch the show.

* * *

A/N: This story is also humor, adventure, mystery and more. I will not reveal who the admire is throughout the story. You are free to guess which CHAMPION it is. (Hint Hint: it's a champion.) The secret admirer of Lux will be revealed at the end of the story. And don't just skip it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am back for another chapter and thank you to all the people who reviewed it, followed it and favored it. If you haven't yet, go do it now! Right this very second! Press the button already! Here you are, Chapter 2

Last Time…

"I will tell you. This morning I got a love letter with a poem on it."

* * *

"Okay I'm going to go to Xin and Jarvan to find out who it is." she walked over to another table where Garen, Ezreal and the other two were.

"Wait Lux!" she didn't hear Talon and continued walking. Talon only face-palmed himself, then he decided that he would watch the show.

* * *

Now...

"Hey guys, today I got a Love letter. And I was wondering who it is. Xin or Jarvan?"

They both looked at each other and said in unison "Well it's not me."

"Well which one is it?" she said with a little anger that none of them would admit it.

"Lux, we are talking about something here. Is this some sort of game you are playing? Can't you go and talk to Nami or something? I don't really approve of Talon." she looked at her older brother, with a little embarrassment in her cheeks.

Talon went behind her. He watched enough of Lux embarrassing herself. "Lux I need to talk to you." he literally pulled her back to their table.

"What are you doing? I was getting some answers from them."

"What you were doing was embarrassing yourself. In the poem it says you guys are like 5 hundreds of miles apart, maybe 5 thousands. Jarvan and Xin are like 5 blocks away. If that's what you call far away, then you got some problems."

Lux's face turned into a even brighter shade of red. "Whoops. So they are from another City-State. It could be Pantheon, Malazhar or Varus!"

"Or Zac, Kog' Maw, Wukong, Draven, Malphite or Zilean. Such good choices, a big blob, a void caterpillar, a monkey, an idiot, a hunk a rocks and boulders or and old man." Talon grinned at his own joke. Then once again using his high-pitch voice he said, "They are all soooooooo good. I wonder which one you will pick."

"They don't even know what a poem is, don't even talk about writing one…can they? I mean them writing a poem is as likely as you wearing a flower in you hair or you writing a poem."

"Hey. I can write poems, I just choose not to show anyone. Fine, what if it is a yordle? Like Teemo? Veigar? Rumble? Or just someone short in general, like fizz? I'm sure you guys will have fun making out." Talon joked. They both imagined how Lux would look kissing a yordle. She would have to bend down to her lowest or the yordle would have to stand on a pile of books with 15 chapter books.

Talon had a smirk on his face while Lux sighed and looked back at the paper. Then beside her came Ezreal. "Hey Lux, I have a confession. I'm the one who wrote the letter. Talon and Lux practically spitted at him, hearing that. Luckily they held it back down.

"You are the one who wrote this poem?"

"Yea." he said scratching his head.

"Lux." Talon whispered so only she could hear. "The poems says the your brother hates the guy who wrote it, but Garen loves Ezreal. It might not be him." Lux shrugged, not knowing.

"So how about a date? Tonight?"

"Sure. I'd love one."

As the day went on, Lux had a okay time with Ezreal. They were friends after all, but Lux just didn't see them as a thing, together. The next day, she saw Talon packing as she passed his room.

"Talon, what are you doing?"

"Oh, I need to go back to Noxus and help Katarina with something."

"Alright see you when you get back."

At her door, there was another envelope. Like the other one, it was a simple white envelope with her name on it. She ran inside and began to read it.

_**Lux you are always so happy,**_

_**I fell for you, which I find kinda sappy.**_

_**When I see you, I lose control,**_

_**Without you, I don't feel whole.**_

_**Seeing you with Ezreal makes me hurt,**_

_**It makes my heart turn to dirt.**_

_**He is not the one writing these,**_

_**See the real person, please.**_

_**But if you are happy, then go ahead.**_

_**If he can make you smile from the things he said,**_

_**Then I wish you two good luck,**_

_**And be strong together like a hockey puck.**_

She looked it over and over. Ezreal wasn't the one writing the poems. She was angry and relieved at the same time. Ezreal was a nice person, but if he was the guy for her, then she would give up in love. Then she was also enraged, Ezreal lied to her and impersonated her secret admirer.

As sweet and kind as she was, she was going to have a little fun getting revenge. On one night, she told him to go on stage and improvise a poem. He wasn't sure about it, but once Lux had a puppy dog face on, he said 'yes'. He went on stage and stuttered a bit, before saying a poem. Lux knew that it wasn't Ezreal for sure, the poems she got were deep. The poems Ezreal said was about a cup of lemonade. She pulled him back down and made him confess the truth.

"Lux I'm truly sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

"Sure as long as we can stay good friends."

Ezreal nodded. "I will find a way to make it up to you."

The next few days, Lux checked the possible champions. Name after name, she would scratch one name off. She could feel like she was nearing the answer. Then she was stumped, there were still some names that wasn't eliminated. The letters had stopped, probably because her admirer had thought she and Ezreal were still together. Without the letters, she had no more clues. One day there was a knock on the door. When she opened it, it was Ezreal.

"Lux, I thought of a way to make it up to you. I will tell you your secret admirer."

"How do you know?"

"The male champions got together and we found out who it was. It is…" Ezreal leaned forward and whispered the name into her ear.

When she heard it, she couldn't believe she didn't think of it earlier.

A/N: Sorry for the people who wanted Ezreal and Lux. In you mind, it can Ezreal if you want, but I have a different person in mind. If you want to know my ending, wait and read the next chapter.

_**For those who read this story and would like to read more:**_ I will not be able to update because im going on vacation! So i have uploaded this chapter. Anyways, do not fret, i will continue this when i come back. Cause i dont think there is wifi in the place i am going. Thank you all for reading and i hope to see you soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I AM BACK! IM SURE YOU ALL MISSED ME! I wrote this while waiting for the plane to today is actually my Birthday, but this is my way of giving back to the world. I know most people won't read the authors note, since this chapter says who wrote the letters and what not, but I am here to reply to a guest and thank a fellow reader.**

**Shadow Dreamz- Thank you so much and I would just like to give a special shout out to you. I'm pretty sure without you, this chapter might have gone up even later, so I'm not the only one to thank you.**

**Guest- Since you are a guest, I can't address you by anything. Well anyways I have seen your reviews. I know you want it to be Urgot who wrote the letters, and I tried thinking about it, but it didn't work. It was like the simple things like: Urgot doesn't seem to have a hand and the letter were written, so it's kinda impossible to write without hands and with claws instead. The other reason was me. I'm don't know too much about Urgot or understand him too much. And not that it would be impossible or anything, but the fact that he is practically a puzzle with his body parts being the pieces kinda creeped me out at first before I read his lore. Also I have absolutely no idea what Urgots personality is because there are very few Urgot fanfictions. (SPOILER ALERT) So unfortunately the secret admirer in this story is not Urgot. If you find that Urgot and Lux match each other than I encourage you to write some fanfics about them. I, myself would like to know how their relation would work if they had one. Anyways, sorry it is not Urgot for the people who wanted Urgot. And I think my replies are way tooooo long. The longest paragraph in this chapter is this reply.**

**On with the story:**

* * *

Talon woke up to the sound of a door opening. As he remembered, he was in his room in the DuCouteau house. He looked up to see nothing, but he knew better than that.

"So Katarina, what brings you to my room?"

"You have a letter from Lux." the voice came from the shadows and the red haired assassin gave him a letter.

"For me?" Talon had a confused face.

She nodded. "I never thought that Talon, The Blade's Shadow was the love sick puppy, writing poetry for Lux."

"How did you…" he thought about it and knew Katarina had probably looked at the mail already. "Didn't I tell you not to look at my mail?"

"Didn't I tell you not to look at mine? But we both still do it. Anyways, I know because the rest of the champions heard about Lux receiving love letters. Us female champions found out it was either you or a dolphin named Bathuny. I, myself was leaning towards the dolphin, but it had to be a champion, so I guess it's you. My brother is the love sick fool."

"Am I a love sick puppy or a fool?"

"I'd say both." the two laughed. Talon liked Katarina as a sister or friend of course. The DuCouteau's were the closest thing to a family he had.

"Katarina, would you care if me and Lux were together?"

"Talon, I may not like it. But after all I am you sister. I will support you even if you choose to date her or even a crab named snappy. Just be careful she can be a bit craby."

"No duh. It's a crab."

"I meant the other one, but okay."

"Kat, if you and Garen do get together, as your brother I'd support you too." her face turn pink hearing this.

He looked at the letter. Like the ones he sent Lux, it was white with his name on it. The only difference was that she had wroten her name on the envelope as well. He started to read the letter from Lux.

To some you may seem dark,  
As dangerous as a vicious shark.  
But I know in you, you have good.  
Even though you always hide under a hood.  
To others, you scare the hell outta them.  
Due to you growing up in Noxous's slum.  
You are many things,  
And I'm ready for what you will bring.  
I know we will be okay,  
So what do you say?  
If the answer is us being together,  
I will meet you once there is a change in the weather.

Looking out the window he wished it would stop raining. The rain was pelting against the window and he could hear the piter-patter sound of the rain. He wish he was in the Institute at the moment. "Katarina? Do you mind me having a break and going back to League?"

Meanwhile, in the Institute Of War, Lux too was looking out the window as well. She wished more than ever that the sky would stop raining, that the sun would come out and shine light.

She couldn't believe the mysterious admirer was Talon. When she sat down and thought about it after Ezreal told her, it made absolute sense. Talon is a Noxian and she was a Demacian. Both Noxian and Demacian hated each other. And her brother, Garen didn't like Talon much. Talon just 'happened' to know it wasn't Jarvan, Xin or Ezreal. He, himself had even said he wrote poems, but she didn't take him seriously. When Ezreal came up and said it was himself and not Talon, Talon went back to Noxus the next day.

She was awaken from her thoughts when there was a knock on the door. 'What is it now? Dumb summoner, I don't feel like battling.'

The knocking on the door got harder. She opened the door without looking at who it was and said "I'm not in the mood for company."

"Not even me?" the voice was low and belong to a male. She looked up to see Talon at her doorstep, soaked from the rain. There was even I trail of rain in the hallway leading towards Talon's feet.

"Talon! I thought we would meet when the weather was better." she motioned at her window where the rain was still pelting down hard, maybe even worst.

"I couldn't wait."

"Before I hug you, I'll get you a towel, so you are slightly less wet." Talon just chuckled sitting down on a wooden chair, as Lux went into the bathroom to get towels. He looked around her room, noticing the decoration she had. Before he noticed, Lux threw a pile of towels over him. As Talon took off his shirt, cape and hood, She couldn't help but look at his muscular body. Or his dirty-blond hair that always hid in the shadows under his hood.

Talon turned around to see her staring at him. Lux blushed and sat down on a nearby chair and began their conversation. "Talon, so you were the one who wrote those letters?"

"Yea. I…" feelings were something that Talon could not easily talk about. He took a breath before speaking. "I like you Lux. I liked you since I first saw you."

"Do you think 'we' could work?"

"Well Katarina doesn't mind and Garen looks like he can control himself enough to not stab me with his sword. And anyways, we can just do what Romeo and Juliet did in Shakespeare."

"They both ended up dying!"

"Except without killing ourselves for real and all the other idiotic things they did. Even if we do die, which we won't, Noxous and Demacia will get along hopefully."

"Okay, but you read Shakesphere?"

"Yes and it's pronounced Shakespeare, not Shakesphere. Speare not Sphere!"

"Toe-may-toe, Toe-mat-toe, Pa-Tay-Toe, Pa-Tat-Toe. Same meaning. So are we together now?"

"Yes. Would you, Luxanna Crownguard like to go out on a date?"

"I'd love to." the two went to Talon's room so he could change into dry clothing. Then they went to the Grand Hall to get some dinner. Of course on their way there and when they were eating, there were whispers and pointing fingers at them. Everyone already knew since they all had a meeting, but Talon and Lux proved that even the impossible is possible. A Noxian and Demacian was dating. Eventually Garen went up to them.

"Talon, I only have one younger sister and I love her dearly. If you break her heart I will break every bone in your body." he said in a threatening tone. He took a breath and said in a much calmer voice, "She's hard to please. Good luck."

As he walked away, they both said "Since we are together, I'm sure you and Katarina can be too." Garen's face immediately turned red and walked away.

-

Garen sat at a table by himself, waiting for the Prince and Xin, along with others. Instead Katarina sat down across him.

"Well if Talon and Lux do get together, you will be my brother-in-law?"

"Well that means we will be seeing each other more often. As the two talked they had a few laughs and found they had a lot in common.

-

"Lux, when did you first like me?"

"Ever since you first killed me in a match."

"Really? Maybe I should kill more people then." she playfully punched him in the arm.

"That only would happen to me, because I'm speacial and forgiving. Kill anyone else and they will want your head on their wall." she grinned widely. "So now, not only do I have a Noxian boyfriend, he can kill and reads poetry."

"Quite a keeper if you ask me."

"I absolutely agree." she leaned in and kissed him, her hands going around his neck. He leaned in, moving one hand to her waist and the other guiding her chin. When they broke apart to breath for air, they saw a dumbfounded Nami. Her mouth and eyes wide open and her body frozen.

"Nami you're back!" Lux said in we cheery voice.

"Yea Nami, you are back from wherever you went. Welcome back."

Nami finally seemed to be unfazed and started to speak. "I just came back from…to surprise you both…and you two surprise me with…" she closed her eyes and sat down across the two.

"Nami are you okay?" both Lux and Talon asked.

She took a couple of really deep breaths, then spoke again in complete sentences. "I LEAVE FOR A FEW WEEKS AND YOU ALL GO NUTS AROUND HERE!"

* * *

**A/N: Who already guessed it was Talon? If you did, congratulations. Special congratulations to Guest 1, Guest 2, Guest 3... For guessing the right answer. I must be really bad at mysteries if I give them away that easily. To those who didn't guess it right, it's okay. Next time, you will get it next time. Hope you all enjoyed it.**

**DON'T SPOIL IT FOR ANYONE! Let them be able to read it and not have someone go up to them and scream "IT'S TALON! THE SECRET ADMIRER IS TALON."**

**That just not cool. Just let them read in peace.**


End file.
